


X: Wheel of Fortune

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck, Persona 4
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captchalogue Prompt:Homestuck/Persona4 crossover pleeeeeeeease</p>
            </blockquote>





	X: Wheel of Fortune

After ascending to the God Tiers, Vriska was breezing through her missions. Nothing could stand up against her now. Not like anything could’ve before. As such, she reached her denizen without even breaking a sweat.

“Well helloooooooo, Vriska. Nice of you to drop in,” called a familiar voice from inside the chamber. And it was only right that it would be, it was hers.

“The hell?” Vriska retorted. As she walked further ahead, the unmistakable silhouette of herself became clearer. She tried in vain to stifle her laughter, “Hahahahahahahaha!! Oh my gog, I guess it shouldn’t surprise me that my denizen would be the only thing that could pose a challenge to me at this point!”

The few marked differences between the two girls standing across from one another were their outfits, one in God-Teir garb, the other sporting her vision eightfold glasses obscuring eyes with black scleras, and an arm that had never been metal.

The other Vriska sneered, “Ugh, that is so like me. Ridiculous bravado never looked good on anyone, not even huge bitches.”

What kind of final boss was this? Vriska was only momentarily excited before the bitch started talking. This couldn’t possibly be her denizen, clearly this was some shape-shifting snob that happened to be here. It was just a matter of manipulating her to—

“You can’t manipulate me, I’m you.”

Vriska crosses her arms in a huff, “Oh yeah? I’m soooooooo sure. When are we going to get to the battle? I was kind of expecting something not so boring.”

“That’s all you ever talk about isn’t it? Your thinkpan might be too rotted away to realize it, but not everything exists for your entertainment.”

“Hahahahahahahaha!! You are so wrong about that.”

“And even if it did, it’s not like you’d take advantage of it. You’re never satisfied, are you? Always out to prove something. Poor Vriska Serket, desperately trying to make a difference!”

The other Vriska makes her way closer and closer to her doppelganger.

“That’s why you’re trying to make your mark on other people’s lives. Because poooooooor Vriska Serket can’t do anything on her own. She just manipulates and terrorizes and can’t do anything! What a useless shit!”

“This is stupid.”

“Oh, is it? Face it, you’re more of a wimp than Tavros.”

“Fuck you! I have all of the levels. All of them! And I earned them. What do you have to say about that?!”

“What are we trying to prove, hmmmmmmm?”

The dark-eyed Vriska is cooing mere inches away from the other. Her teeth are bared and her glasses are slipping down her nose. There’s nothing obscuring her malicious gaze and it takes everything Vriska has not to step away. She’s not about to back down.

“What?!” she snaps, and the denizen grins.

“We’re still afraid, aren’t we? That mom will change her mind late at night and decide to eat us. Please! We wail, not me! Not me! I’ll feed you more! Just don’t kill me!”

Vriska’s face pales, and she takes that step backwards. How could she know that? That dream that she had since she was a grub, before Prospit or Flarp or any way of saving herself from her lusus’ hunger existed. Even the husk of her recouperacoon was never enough to keep those nightmares away.

“I’ll hurt anyone!”

“Shut up!!!!!!!!” Vriska screeched, her voice echoing in the chamber.

“I’ll be the best, mom! I’ll give you soooooooo many reasons not to kill me and you’ll be so proud! I’ll even keep on giving you reasons to love me when you’re dead!”

“Shut up! I don’t think that! I never did!”

“Of course you do. Who else would know that better than me?”

“You’re not me!”


End file.
